


starry night | renmin

by gyuri



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, This is so cliche, i know this is boring don’t hate me, literally just fluff, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuri/pseuds/gyuri
Summary: renjun and jaemin go stargazing (an excuse for them to cuddle all night)





	starry night | renmin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winwinstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinstars/gifts).

it was a cold night. the trees, clinging to the last of their autumn leaves, swayed with the cold wind. renjun hugged himself tighter, wishing for the breeze to calm again, and the universe seemed to obey him; the only movements returning to the wisps of his warm, contrasting breath evaporating into the midnight sky, and the (seemingly) twinkling of the bright stars.

in the corner of renjun's vision, he saw a tilted head and a pair of big brown eyes looking down and, although they were gazing at him with disapproval of his very inconvenient choice of clothing in this bitter weather, renjun thought maybe it wasn't just the stars that were shining tonight.

"stop gawking and just fucking cuddle me"

after processing his boyfriends clearly desperate words, the long fringe and creased eyebrows were no longer in renjun's sight, as he felt the warm presence of his boyfriend, jaemin, next to him. suddenly craving the warmth too, he moved his head into the crook of renjun's neck and snuggled closer to his body.

another very cliché night of their daily stargazing routine began, often renjun pointing out the constillations and, if visible, planets, in an attempt to interest jaemin in the wonders of space he was so passionate about, but how could he care about the stars above when he was lying right next to the brightest one? although renjun cannot read minds, he found himself only embarrassed by his boyfriends attention, and when caught, slapping jaemin's head away with a small grin, knowing that his boyfriend had no idea what the hell he had just been attempting to show him.

at this point, renjun has no reason for dragging jaemin outside to look at stars he barely focuses on, other than the fact that they get to spend a cold night wrapped in eachothers comforting arms at the end of a usually exhausting day. 

renjun loves jaemin, and although he'll never be able to hear it, he knows that he does too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shittiest, most basic plot and literally the shortest thing ever but i wanted to write some # stargazing renmin with mute!jaemin (if you caught on) so enjoy ? if you do maybe


End file.
